medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Gearing up
The preparation starts here Ladies and gentlemen, the month countdown has begun. Medal of Honor 2010 comes out in 31 days (from the time of posting). It is now that we begin getting ready for the biggest re-launch of a series since...since...i don't know when! In this short month, we need to get ready for the release of MoH (2010), and that involves us all working together, communicating with each other, and sharing thoughts about ideas that could change the fate of this wiki. Some of the stuff we need to do is: *Fill in any red links to templates, such as the CC-BY-SA image license. *Create templates for MoH 2010, such as Factions, Levels, Vehicles, etc. that will be filled in when the game is released *Create the necessary areas for the influx of editors, such as a game section of the forum for stuff on MoH games, and a free discussion area for anything not related to Medal of Honor *Make sure that senior users know how to change the infobox templates if new sections need to be added *Create a template to for use on protected pages - Done *Set up user hilite for easy noticing of editors, and changing welcome template to include information on hilite colours *Make sure that any templates that we currently have are categorized, and the layout changed to create a default look. *Set up a Template:Blocked, so that we can simply put a template on a blocked user's page and type in the block period. - Done More will follow, but for now, let's get going! - HeatedPete_ - 19:59, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Made the block template, damn-near identical to the CoD wiki block template. }} ::Forgot... stupid wiki markup. 22:25, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I made a change to the template to make the text easier to read and coloured the links blue :: }} I'll get to work with some of the other templates... protected page, needs cleanup template, maybe some others... 15:56, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :I'll work on some of the MoH (2010) templates, such as the faction template and the levels template, ones that can be made easily. - HeatedPete_ - 15:58, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I was just thinking about getting Callofduty4 to enable user hilite for us. What do you think? Also, I finished the protected page, and page needing cleanup templates. 16:57, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::User hilite? - HeatedPete_ - 16:58, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Color-coding admins and 'crats so new users can find us easier. They have it at the CoD wiki. 17:04, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I wasn't that up for it when they announced it, but it may be OK. So what, would your link be green for admin and mine for bcrat? (seeing as Cruz promoted me due to his absence) - HeatedPete_ - 17:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Essentially, yeah. We could have the links any color, technically. 17:08, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::OK. I'll ask him - HeatedPete_ - 17:09, September 12, 2010 (UTC) User hilite is now in place. Enjoy :) --Callofduty4 (Talk) 17:29, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, cod4! 17:31, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :I'll modify the welcome template to explain the hilite stuff - HeatedPete_ - 20:37, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I had actually been modifying the stock template myself. Trying to make it a bit more relevant to MoH. 21:53, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I've asked Bondpedia on the BF wiki on how to change the auto-welcome template, should be ablt to replace that with - HeatedPete_ - 06:39, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I already replaced the auto-welcome with the template. It's under MediaWiki:User-Welcome-message or something like that. 10:12, September 13, 2010 (UTC) OK, i've made a test user (this is Heatedpete talking btw) called User:MoHwiki test user. I'm using it to test the auto-welcome feature. MoHwiki test user 17:22, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, it works OK. - HeatedPete_ 17:24, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Had to change the template a bit. There was a part that said, "my talk page, but when it added the talk page link, it said, "User talk:User talk:". 22:05, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I roughed out the and templates. 01:59, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Page creation presets Well I was thinking, it would be nice to have preset page creation pages like they have at the Vault. It would allow for ease of use. We could have presets for weapons, characters, factions, vehicles, levels, attachments, games, etc. It'd be even better if we could make it a hierarchical system like at The Vault. Anyone agree? 22:30, September 24, 2010 (UTC)